


Без сожалений

by fatso_s_sister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatso_s_sister/pseuds/fatso_s_sister
Summary: ... и утром Крис просыпается в весьма необычной компании.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Kudos: 15





	Без сожалений

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Regrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/756975) by [LeonKSpiderKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonKSpiderKitty/pseuds/LeonKSpiderKitty). 



> Перевод также доступен на ficbook: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9508144

Крис почувствовал, что сознание медленно возвращается к нему, но он не спешил открывать глаза, пытаясь сориентироваться, где он находится. Он лежал на очень удобной кровати и чувствовал прижимающееся к нему теплое тело, на талию которого он по-хозяйски закинул руку. Это означало только одно –вчерашним вечером Крис напился до такого состояния, что решил уединиться с кем-то в номере мотеля. Такое с ним уже происходило, так что он особо не переживал по поводу случившегося.

Он был полностью голым, как и прижимающийся к нему человек. В воздухе стоял запахал пота и секса, не оставляя места для двойных трактовок. Крис вздохнул и попытался пошевелить затекшей рукой, но вовремя остановился: на ней покоилась чья-то голова. Мягкие волосы приятно мазнули по его коже, когда он осторожно вернул её на место. Он боялся открыть глаза, зная, что увидит случайную партнершу. Решив отсрочить неизбежное, Крис решил в первую очередь вспомнить, почему он вообще был в баре, и какое отношение к этому имеет Китай и его последняя миссия.

***

\- Никаких сожалений, сейчас самое время позволить себе быть счастливым и открытым для перемен, - услышав эти слова, Крис перевёл взгляд на друга и неопределенно пожал плечами, наблюдая, как он поправляет повязки на предплечье. – Я не шучу: что тебе, что мне пора перестать думать о вещах, которые мы уже не в силах изменить, - блондин потянулся через стол и ободряюще сжал его руку. Крис улыбнулся и посмотрел в голубые глаза напротив.

-Ты прав, Леон… - Крис сделал глоток пива, наблюдая за сидящим напротив другом. Они сблизились еще во время событий в Китае. Тогда им требовалось наладить контакт для выполнения возложенных на них обязанностей, и Клэр едва ли не силой заставляла их проводить время вместе. Как бы то ни было, за прошедший год Леон сумел стать его самым близким другом, и он пытался урвать любую возможность для встречи с ним. В этот раз судьба явно благоволила им: мало того, что по работе их закинуло в один район, так они ещё успели завершить свои миссии практически одновременно. Глупо было не использовать такую возможность, чтобы совместно выпить и отдохнуть после напряженной недели.

-Итак, ты всё ещё…с этим парнем? – спросил Крис, которого никогда не смущала бисексуальность своего лучшего друга

-Уже нет. Джерк изменил мне, - Леон задумчиво повертел в руках свой бокал и, поймав губами соломинку, сделал длинный глоток. Очевидно, он не испытывал желания обсуждать это, и Крис понял, что самым правильным в этой ситуации будет просто сменить тему и, по возможности, постараться развеселить его.

\- Он полный мудак. Хочешь, я могу набить ему морду за тебя? – увидев, как Леон сразу повеселел, Крис не смог сдержать улыбку. 

\- Как насчёт следующего вторника?

\- Ты же знаешь, что я предпочитаю выбивать кому-нибудь зубы по понедельникам, - ухмыльнулся Крис, на что его друг шутливо закатил глаза.

\- Если честно, он не всегда был придурком, в старшей школе мы даже дружили, - Леон остановился, заметив странный взгляд Криса, и нахмурился: - Что?

\- Думаю, каким ты был в школе, - Крис опустил подбородок на сцепленные пальцы. Леон, по всей видимости, был застигнут врасплох его вопросом. Он опустил глаза, уставившись на стол, явно видавший лучшие времена, и задумчиво поколупал ногтем отслаивающуюся краску.

\- Ну, я был немного застенчивым и неловким, но я также любил спорт и довольно много читал.

\- Так ты у нас был в своём роде ботаником? – Крис удивленно изогнул бровь.

\- Наверное. Помню, как у меня заплетался язык, когда кто-нибудь пытался со мной заговорить. Должно быть, тогда я выглядел как полный болван, и местные хулиганы просто не могли упустить такой лакомый кусочек, - пояснил Леон, подперев голову здоровой рукой и наблюдая, как его друг методично расправляется с очередной бутылкой пива.

\- Над тобой издевались? Держу пари, они бы в штаны от страха наложили, узнав, что ты теперь правительственный агент, - услышав эти слова, Леон против воли улыбнулся, и Крис был рад, что ему удалось его развеселить.

\- Кстати, на днях дядя нашел одну из моих школьных фотографий и прислал её мне. Хочешь взглянуть? – дождавшись утвердительного кивка, Леон вынул из кармана куртки телефон. Крис смотрел, как он быстро нажимает парку кнопок, прежде чем передать ему телефон; посмеиваясь, он внимательно посмотрел на фото, отмечая, что Леон оказывается носит свою стрижку ещё со старшей школы, разве что раньше она была намного короче.

\- Господи, кто бы мог подумать – рыжие волосы. Не знал, что ты был таким милым, - вырвалось у Криса прежде, чем он успел себя одернуть; по лицу его собеседника пробежала тень смущения. 

\- Не смейся надо мной, Крис. – пробормотал Леон, буквально вырывая телефон из его рук. Несколько минут они сидели в неловком молчании, прежде чем Крис решился заговорить.

\- Как насчет выпить чего-нибудь покрепче?

\- Валяй.

\- Честно говоря, я был о тебе лучшего мнения.

\- В смысле? – Леон выглядел растерянным.

\- Ты серьезно думал, что выглядел круто с той прической? – Крис явно дразнил его, и он лишь сильнее рассмеялся, когда Леон двинул ему кулаком в плечо. Это было последнее ясное воспоминание о предыдущем вечере, в конце которого они довольно сильно напились.

***

Крис снова вздохнул, понимая, что хорошо бы позвонить своему другу и извиниться за то, что бросил его ради секса со случайной женщиной. «Что сделано, то сделано», - подумал он, чувствуя, как лежащая рядом незнакомка зашевелилась, и по измененному дыханию понял, что она медленно просыпается. Именно тогда Крис заметил, что у прильнувшему к нему телу не было груди. Нахмурившись, он открыл глаза и с ужасом посмотрел на слишком знакомый светловолосый затылок, лежащий у него на груди.

«Не может быть...» - Крис медленно повернулся, чтобы рассмотреть своего случайного партнера получше, но своим движением он окончательно разбудил его. Его худшие опасения подтвердились – вместо незнакомца он сжимал в своих объятьях Леона, который, сонно моргая, смотрел на него своими невозможно голубыми глазами. Через несколько долгих мгновений его утреннюю сонливость как рукой сняло, стоило ему осознать, где и главное с кем он находиться. Густо покраснев, Леон отшатнулся на другую сторону кровати, подтаскивая сбитое в ногах одеяло к себе. Прежде чем он успел полностью завернуться в него, Крис увидел несколько налившихся кровоподтеков на шее и ключицах Леона.

\- Гм… - протянул Крис, медленно садясь: он не знал, как лучше начать разговор, да и уместны ли какие-либо слова после того, что он сделал со своим лучшим другом. Он заметил, как Леон скривился от боли, и в его груди что-то сжалось. Крис едва мог вспомнить прошлую ночь, поэтому не мог сказать наверняка, был ли он действительно груб, но беспокойство от этого ничуть не уменьшилось. Протянув руку, он отодвинул край одеяла, тщательно оглядывая простыни, и только после этого вновь посмотрел на агента. Леон, по всей видимости, был настолько потрясен, что не проронил ни звука со своего пробуждения.

\- Ч-что? – наконец сказал Леон полным неловкости голосом. Крис провел руками по лицу, прежде чем задать столь беспокоящий его вопрос:

\- Я же… не сделал тебе больно, верно? – спросил Крис, наблюдая, как появившееся при его словах на лице мужчины удивление уступает место раздражению.

\- Нет.

-Тогда почему ты морщишься? – виновато спросил Крис. Леон на мгновение посмотрел на него, а затем, отведя взгляд в сторону, вытащил из одеяла правую руку. Бинты, которыми она была обмотана, развязались и норовили соскользнуть.

\- Ты придаешь всему слишком большое значение. Я растревожил руку – и теперь она у меня болит. Спешу заметить, что всё остальное у меня в порядке, - по-прежнему избегая обеспокоенного взгляда Криса, Леон торопливо начал поправлять повязку.

\- О…

\- А ты…воспринял всё довольно спокойно, - удивленно сказал Леон. – Не думал, что моё самочувствие будет тем, о чём ты будешь беспокоиться в первую очередь, - добавил он.

\- Если что, то я не собираюсь психовать и всё в таком роде, - пояснил Крис, чувствуя, что неловкое напряжение в комнате и не собирается рассеиваться. Конечно, он был шокирован, но не более: никаких истерик, обвинений или другой реакции, ожидаемой в данной ситуации. Разве что удивление. Он изо всех сил постарался вспомнить события этой ночи. Вот Леон помогает ему добраться до своей комнаты, а в следующее мгновение он уже вжимает блондина в кровать, яростно целуя его. «Боже… я первый это начал», - Крис почувствовал, как у него начинают гореть щеки, и шумно сглотнул, проводя рукой по своим растрёпанным волосам. Он взглянул на стоящие на прикроватном столике часы: они показывали начало седьмого. Добравшись до края кровати, он поднял с пола свои трусы и натянул их, прежде чем встать.

\- Ну… мне пора… - неожиданно сказал Леон, обходя комнату в поисках своей одежды. Было не просто надевать боксеры, не снимая с плеч одеяло. Крис нахмурился и прикусил губу: ему не хотелось, чтобы он уходил. Теперь, когда к нему в полной мере вернулись воспоминания, он не мог лгать себе, что прошедшая ночь ему не понравилась. Крис стремительно пересек маленькую комнату и перехватил запястье Леона в тот момент, когда он собирался снять рубашку со стула.

\- Никаких сожалений, помнишь? – спросил Крис, медленно протягивая руку, тем самым давая возможность остановить его, и с робкой улыбкой коснулся щеки Леона. – Это был самый крышесносный секс в моей жизни, и я не собираюсь жалеть ни о чём… И, как оказалось, просыпаться, держа кое-кого в объятьях, очень приятно. – объяснил он, сокращая расстояние между ними, и с удовольствием наблюдая, как по щекам агента снова разливается румянец. – Разве где-то сказано, что твой лучший друг не может оказаться тем самым для тебя? Рядом с тобой я чувствую себя по-настоящему счастливым, и я отказываюсь забыть предыдущую ночь. – с уверенностью закончил Крис. Леон выглядел даже более потрясенным, чем когда они проснулись в одной постели, но он быстро нашелся, и, обняв Криса за шею, порывисто поцеловал его. – Это согласие? – улыбнулся Крис, когда агент отстранился и нежно провёл по его губам большим пальцем.

\- Прошлой ночью…я чувствовал себя…так правильно, - тихо признался Леон, смотря на него. Тогда Крис заметил, что у него необычайно красивые глаза, в которых, как бы избито это не звучало, можно легко утонуть.

-Тогда иди сюда, - Крис втянул его в крепкое объятие: Леон отлично поместился у него в руках. Он уже забыл, когда в последний раз ему было так хорошо с другим человеком, и, черт возьми, он не упустит эту возможность. Теперь Крис отчаянно жалел, что не попытался сблизиться с Леоном раньше. – Как насчет того, чтобы вернуться в постель, а попозже куда-нибудь сходить? – предложил Крис, чувствуя, как уголки губ сами собой приподнимаются. Леон вернул ему улыбку и кивнул, после чего они забрались обратно в кровать.

\- Тебе не кажется это странным? – спросил Леон, краснея, наверное, в сотый раз за это утро, когда Крис обнял его за талию, притягивая ближе к себе. 

\- Нет. Всё именно так, как должно быть, - ухмыльнулся он и наклонил голову, чтобы поцеловать своего агента. Крис приветствовал это новое изменение в своей жизни, потому что знал: теперь они точно будут счастливы. Это будет одна из тех немногих вещей, о которой он не будет сожалеть.


End file.
